


Alone in the Dark

by Esmee



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Drugs, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Rape, Rape Recovery, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmee/pseuds/Esmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mask...That is all she has ever worn. Her life was hell. Mother died around when she was 12 due of cancer, leaving her with her abusive step father. After getting in a huge accident causing mental health problems, the mask becomes a part of who she truly is. Eclare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...Here's a new story I'm now writing.. LOL. I'm trying a new style of writing T_T and I hope it's alright at least, not a total failure LOL. Oh a basic thing to know in this story, is that Clare and Eli isn't boyfriend and girlfriend yet. Julia is still alive. Clare's father, don't live with her. His where abouts is unknown. ah I will never own Degrassi in my life XD ll

Alone in the Dark

Chapter One: The Accident  
.  
.  
.

The floor squeaks loudly with each step he take towards her direction, but she still holds her breath. She's scared, scared of the man that is coming her way and the possible pain near her soon to be future.

"Clare, come out this instant." His dark angry voice drawls off the walls. She can hear another squeak and near her, but still she remains where she hide. If she stay quiet, maybe he wouldn't notice her hiding here. Maybe he will walk away and then drink his troubles gone, but that didn't see, like the case at all.

He's mad and the only person he can take all of his anger on is her. She cannot fight back and when she did, she will only be treated more worse.

Clare sneaks a peek through the crack of the door only to be met with the blinding light.

"There you are, bitch."

The door swings open and soon he reaches for her hair, grasping the long dark curls he jerks downward making her scream in pain.

"How many times have I told you to stop hiding from me?" He hisses in her ear and he is soon answer by a groan of pain as she struggle in his tight hold but cannot get at all.

"Mom..." She then gasps out.

"Your mom is dead! Don't speak her name with your disgusting lips." He tell her and with one fast kick to her stomach. Clare just lay there motionless. Struggling only cause her more pain, but what if she stay there taking it all in? Maybe he will stop and do something else.

It seems that her plan worked, when he begins to walk away still cursing under his breathe. Clare tries to move her arms and then legs trying to stand up.

Her joints begins to hurt but still she is more determined at least make it to her safe holy room. The pressure on her left leg hurts her so she have to shift it to her right, making her look like she's limping.

Just great. Another thing to hide.

She shut her door behind her and went straight to the mirror to expect the damage that her horrible stepfather had caused.

She raise up her uniform purple shirt and saw a new forming bruise on her stomach.

Just looking at it makes her want to throw up. Why must she live such a life?

She glance at the clock on her right. The old clock that her mother gave her when she was eleven, read 7:24am. It's time for her to go to school.

She can't go downstairs now...

Her step father, Justin is down there doing god knows what and she don't need a second beat down in one morning.

She grabs her bag from the floor and made her way to her window.

Her bedroom is on the second floor, but she can easy climb down the tree in the front that reaches her window and towards the ground and off to school.

She then opens the window and the cold air hit her in the face.

The fresh air of November feels amazing against her skin.

It took her about a full ten minutes to climb out of her window and climb down the tree in half pace. She look at her house.

The cage she's lock in for about three more years.

A black hearse pulls up beside her and loud screamo escapes the said hearse. The window came down and a girl with long brown hair came in Clare's vision.

"Hey, Clare. Need a ride?" She seems bitter by this, but nonetheless she asks for the sake of her boyfriend in the driver seat of the car.

Clare picks up her pace.

"No thank you, I can walk to school much fine." Clare responds and the girl seems to be happy with her answer.

"Edwards, get in the hearse." Another voice said from the other seat and the girl with long brown hair nudges him.

"Ow, you know I always give Clare a ride to school, Julia." Eli said and the girl Julia just huffs at the remark. "You know how I felt about this, but you still do it. Sometimes Eli, I don't see why I bother." She snarls at him.

Clare keeps on walking, she feels a small tug on her heart.

Her best friend and crush is going out with someone else that is not her.

"C'mon Clare."

"Fine." Clare finally agrees, and the hearse stop. The driver side of the car opens and Eli walks out. Today he wears a long black blazer with dark blue torn jeans, with combat boots. His hair swept to one side of his face, making his green eyes brighter than it really are.

He opens the back of the hearse.

"You can get to the front from the back." He said, and Clare felt her heart hammers against her chest at the closeness that the two are. She shook her thoughts away, seeing the reflection of Julia in the mirror, staring at them impatiently.

Clare climbs in the hearse and Eli closes the trunk behind her, walking back to his driver seat getting back in, and then putting back his seat-belt.

"Ready?" He asks, as Clare's head pops in view.

She nodded her head and then the screamo music came back on.

Julia taps her figures on the car door with each beat of the music, not sparing Clare any attention.

The moment when he pulls up in the school parking lot and parks his hearse, Clare waste no time at all getting out and race towards the Degrassi entrance.

She felt awkward...Just sitting in the hearse with Eli and Julia.

Julia, Eli's current girlfriend for a year hates Clare. Hate it such a strong word for the emotion, but it's true.

Clare been Eli's friend for two years...Also his rock...Someone that gives out advice when he needs it.

To say it simple, Clare and Eli is close, along with their other friend Adam Torres.

.~.

"Clare Edwards, please report to the office" She hears her name being called on the intercom during lunch.

Eli gave Clare a confusing gaze.

She felt her inside froze...More in fear.

He came.

He came to pick her up from school...To make torture her or to make her do the shopping. She wants the shopping more than what to come otherwise.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She whispers, she place her paper plate in the trashcan heading towards the office.

He's there.

He looks at her like he wants to kill her for some reason.

Principal Simpson is at the desk talking to him for some reason...

When she finally appear in front of the two, her eyes shows fear. Anyone can see it.

"Don't worry, Miss. Edwards your not in any trouble." Simpson smiles at her and she nods her head at him.

He wasn't the one that she's scare of.

"Lets go." Justin said, sharply.

"Have a nice day, Mr. and Miss. Edwards." Simpson said to them, as they walks out of the doors and moments out of Degrassi in surprising silence, till they reach the street where they suppose to cross before reaching Justin's car.

Justin always parks his car across from Degrassi, not trusting the students there at all.

"You told him didn't you?" He hisses, and Clare looks at him shock and confuse.

"Told him what?"

"Don't act stupid."

He grabs her arm and her eyes widen. This must be serious if he is so piss off that he treats her like this so publicly.

Realization struck her, "No I didn't tell him anything."

"Lies, why else would he asks me if your okay?" He pushes her roughly, she trips over her feet and the next she hears is horns being blown.

She lands on her back on the road and when she sits up, she saw the horror flashes in Justin eyes and the nearby people.

"Get off the road!" someone called towards her.

But she just sit there shock and scare, too scare to move. Too scare to figure out the reason of those fearful looks.

A few more horns was heard and she feels something slams into her from her side in mid-speed, the screeching of the breaks can be heard from a distance.

Liquid...Blood..Red.. It's her blood.

Pain aches through out her body, as she feels her nerves went numb with pain.

A hoarse scream left her lips, as the driver step out of the car- "Oh my god. Oh my god" He repeats over and over looking her over.

She feels tired...So damn sleepy...Her eyes begins to close and she feels something tugging on her memories in her head.

They were fading...

She couldn't see his face anymore...She couldn't see him anymore...

Tears, clouded her eyes.

They were fading..

Her heart tugs once more and she decides not to move any of her limbs, knowing full well that at least her arm is broken.

Why is God punishing her?  
Why is it hurting so much?

She wants it to stop...

She wants it all to stop.

Then her mind blank and soon the darkness crawling in the back of her mind.

She soon hear sirens being sound.

"Please, keep your eyes open"

She feel light pressure on her eyes, like someone is trying to open her eye lids by force, but it didn't budge.

Then the darkness over taken her.

She couldn't see no more...

She's alone in the dark.  
.  
.  
.

to be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think =)


End file.
